Douglas
Douglas Williamsburg (ダグラス) is a veteran warrior in Anarchy Reigns. He holds a deep seated grudge against the current armed forces and Mutants. Role in Anarchy Reigns Douglas is encountered on the White Side of the campaign. He is an opponent Leo must face, Douglas fights him when he realizes that he is an operative for BPS and due to his hatred for them he wanted to kill him. Later he comes to terms with the group and has a truce. He helps them fight Mutants. Background Douglas is a hardened fighter who wishes to fight against all Mutant kind. He hopes to exterminate all mutants in existence, as an act of revenge after every person in his home town having been eaten by them while he was helpless to stop them due to mortal injuries. When his village was attacked the only thing he could do was watch. He had been attacked and suffered extreme injuries, almost death. Since then he has hated mutants. He also holds a deep seeded grudge against the current armed forces, the BPS, as they had ignored his calls for assistance to save his village. Personality Douglas is a gruff and serious man, he deeply cared for his people and their loss; especially the loss of his family while he was helpless to do anything. Ever since the Mutant attack on his village he's taken it upon himself to destroy any mutant around, he has his grudges but is a reasonable man. Attributes and Skills He doesn't use a specific fighting style and attacks in any way possible. From basic punches to throwing his cybernetic body straight into a swarm of enemies he is a brawler through and through. His normal combo isn't too impressive but his power attacks have good tracking, decent range, and high damage. He can grab 2 enemies at once by their legs, spinning around, lifting them up and slamming them down. This makes him extremely efficient at destroying swarms of drones. His killer weapons are a pair of pile bunkers built into his cybernetic arms. The attack string for them is open palm strike with one side, then the other, then both at once. It feels powerful but he lacks a 4th hit. His power attack is to grab the opponent by the head and fire the pile multiple times then letting go as the pile launches the enemy away. Douglas is powerful even though he doesn't do much for combinations. Trivia *Douglas is the oldest character in the game, apperantely being 180 years of age. By contrast, the youngest is Garuda, being at 2 years since his brain transplant. *Along with Garuda, Douglas has the shortest screen time during Campaign mode among the playable characters (excluding Bayonetta). Both of them appearing in only''' one 'mission each during the White Side campaign. **Both of the above is fitting as Douglas and Garuda shares the same English voice actor *Douglas was voiced by Chris Edgerly in the English version and Makoto Terada (A.K.A Mugihito) in the Japanese version *Douglas does not have a bio card, so his stats can only be seen at the VS screen in a Cage Match or a Duel to the Death. Quotes *"''My foot up your ass." - Douglas first taunt *"Goddamn, I need to beat something up." - Douglas second taunt *"You youngin's want a damn ass kickin'?" - Douglas third taunt *"Well that felt great, what do I owe ya'?" - Douglas fourth taunt *''"Another day, another ass kickin'." - Douglas' victory chan *"Time to get to work." - Douglas character select Gallery Stat_Card_Douglas.jpg|Stat Card Douglas 2.jpg Douglas 3.jpg Douglas Campaign.jpg Douglas_Twins.jpg|Douglas using Romeo and Julio Douglas Concept Art 3.png|Initial Concept Designs Douglas Concept Art 4.png|Armor Variations Douglas Concept Art 2.jpg|Secondary Armor Variations Douglas Concept Art.jpg|Final Concept Design Main Article ''For more information please visit the Anarchy Reigns wiki page: Douglas Category:Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Category:Anarchy Reigns Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Living characters Category:Heroes